User talk:Bob.cutlass2
__TOC__ Bob Cutlasses Message Post Thing If you find any vandalism, need help or anything else just tell me on my talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Pike Creek LCPD Compund page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Winter Moon (Talk) 01:41, March 16, 2012 East Holland LCPD Hi Bob! I'd just like to congratulate you on the work you've done on the East Holland LCPD Station article. As GTA IV has been out for so long now, it's hard to find any articles to create, but you did just that. And that also goes for the Pike Creek LCPD Compound. Great job on the both of them and keep up the great work! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 05:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Cleaners Hi Bob. Just letting you know that I put a delete template on the Cleaners article be ause we don't really need one. We already have pages for Businesses in all the GtA Games, and we don't need a page for every individual type. Thanks. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Underground Gun Shops Hi Bob. On my screen on my iPad the table looks fine, it might just be the web browser you using. Also, nice to see you live in Australia. Me too! We've been needing a few more Aussies on here. :D [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 06:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks Dude Hi Bob. Yeah, no probs for fixing the guns store page. I'm also surprised that no one else picked up on the fact that we didn't have a page for it, including me! Sorry I didn't get back to you quicker, I was at school :P [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 04:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Image Policy When uploading Images could you please follow the Image Policy. It saves us a lot of time renaming images such as your File:Fuk location.png, which was named inappropriately. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 00:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry bout that dude. I accidentally left this dumbass with my computer, and he kinda messed up a whole load of my files. Bob.cutlass2 Userbox after the userbox: add the name of whatever userbox you want, you can find them all here. This Wiki and the Grand Theft Wiki used to be the same site but after a dispute with Wikia the olf staff left, they formed the Grand Theft Wiki and me and another user became admins here to sort it out. He was later demoted and new staff came in. Me, Jeff and Dan then became Bureaucrats and reformed this Wiki. They don't copy us and we don't copy them, we have something of an understanding. Tom Talk 15:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply It will be a new GTA Era, hence why it's GTA V not GTA IV: Los Santos. This is how Rockstar Games have been with the GTA Series so I find it highly unlikely that they will change. Tom Talk 13:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :You're wrong, but feel free to believe whatever you want. I expand upon my point on the GTA V protagonist talk page. Tom Talk 12:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) should i make a page for the mc clubhouse I know were it is but it is inaccesible to the player Dk14g (talk) 12:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey OK, I voted on your promotion request. In case you will be promoted (most likely you will), tell me which staff avatar (image) you want. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 08:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Once the vote will be over. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it seems that you will be a patroller. So would you like an artwork Little Jacob, or in-game Little Jacob? -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 16:01, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Patroller As per community vote, you're now a patroller. Use the rollback tool wisely. Any questions feel free to ask me, or any other GTA Wiki staff member. Messi1983 (talk) 05:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Bob, I've seen your question on Dan's talk page. Yes, you can vote for or against other users. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply Any user can vote whether they're Bureaucrats, Admins, Patrollers or just normal editors can vote. Messi1983 (talk) 06:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:T2 Meeting Bob, you know what I found? Andy McNamara, an editor from Game Informer tweeted yesterday that he is in New York to see GTA V for his December issue. Suscribers might get an early issue in late November. All of this info can be seen here on the GTA V.net website and..........wait for it.......................here on the Rockstar Games' Newswire. This is what Mr. McNamara tweeted: In NYC, about to check out December’s cover game [https://twitter.com/search/%23GTAV #'GTAV'] pic.twitter.com/001Miuec I'll create a blog page about it. AND I will tell the viewers that you were involved to avoid conflict issues on your other blog. Cheer and Cheers, Tony (talk) 02:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:About Your Blog I'll do that,'' if'' I figure out how to add a 'News' catagory. You and I just found some juicy GTA V info for this Wiki; from the R* Newswire! If we meet in person, I would high-five to you first! Haha jk! Adieu, Tony (talk) 03:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi Bob, it seems like I'm not getting the patrollership anytime soon. Anyway, thanks for looking at it. Later on, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) <...> -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE Ok Bob, but it's not like I want to push you into doing it. But I have to say, I'd be happy if you did vote for me. Seeya man, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hey, Bob. I reapplied for patroller so make sure you vote and comment my request. Bye, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for voting "Yes" Appreciate it, man. Peace, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I really want to and I have done quite a lot of good edits so it is likely I will. And having other users who consider my work, like you and Dragos I like it. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Now it's going patrolling, and find vandalized pages, correcting edits and watching out for the vandals and hackers. Now I'm a patroller. I'm really happy, dude! Cheers, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays Bob and a happy Hew Year! Boomer8 (talk) 07:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome and it never snows were I live. :) Boomer8 (talk) 06:43, December 13, 2012 (UTC) MC and HNY Hi Bob. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Out, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki 'Sup Hey bro, I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks. Is everything alright? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Haven't we all, hehe :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:18, February 13, 2013 (UTC)